Die Mätresse des Kaisers
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Argh, er hasste Ihn. Dieses arrogante Grinsen.... Am liebsten wäre er aus seinem Tor herausgerannt und hätte ihm eine reingehauen, nur damit es ihm besser ging, aber er hatte sich beherrscht, mit Müh' und Not, und hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen.


Die Mätresse des Kaisers

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld.

Warnung: Schlechteste lime aller Zeiten, OOC, AU(vielleicht), kein Plot , falls ich was vergessen habe einfach bescheid sagen.

Beta. Qan-chan

Anmerkung:1. Der Titel und der Inhalt haben nichts miteinander zu tun. Mätresse des Kaisers ist einfach mein persönlicher Spitzname für Genzo ;p und da der ff noch ein Titel fehlte war dieser genauso gut wie jeder andere.

2. Die ff entstand einzig und alleine deswegen, weil ich Genzo nur eineinziges mal "Kalle" habe sagen lassen wollen. Gut jetzt stöhnt er es, aber mir soll es recht sein

3. Es ist schon eine Ewigkeit her, seit ich den Anime zu letzten Mal sah, aber da mir letztens meine einzigen drei Bände des Captain Tsubasa Mangas in die Hände fielen, hat mich die Begeisterung wieder gepackt.

4 "Bis zum nächsten Spiel..." ist eine Übersetzung von Interstellar Overdrive 's letzem Satz ihrer ff " Get down, make love" (Guckst du hier /s/4181198/1/Getdownmakelove). Interstellar Overdrive war so freundlich und hat mir erlaubt ihn zu benutzen. Danke

Pairing: Karl-Heinz Schneider x Genzo Wakabayashi

* * *

Argh, er hasste Ihn. Dieses arrogante Grinsen... Am liebsten wäre er aus seinem Tor herausgerannt und hätte ihm eine reingehauen, nur damit es ihm besser ging, aber er hatte sich beherrscht, mit Müh' und Not, und hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er, Genzo Wakabayashi, seines Zeichens nach Super Great Goal Keeper, sich von ihm, Karl-Heinz Schneider, hätte aus der Fassung bringen lassen. Und Karl- Heinz Schneider, dieser Mistkerl von einem Fußballer, hatte mit ihm gespielt, geflirtet, wohlwissendlich, dass ihn das nur noch mehr in Rage bringen würde.

Am liebsten wäre er nach dem Spiel zu diesem arroganten Stück hingegangen und hätte ihn zur Rede gestellt, aber im letzten Moment war er noch auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass dies ganz genau das war, was Karl-Heinz Schneider bezwecken wollte und er würde ihm ganz sicher nicht in die Falle laufen. Oh nein! Also war er duschen gegangen, hatte sich umgezogen und darauf gewartet, dass ein wutschnaubender Karl-Heinz Schneider in der Kabine erscheinen würde, doch er war nicht aufgetaucht.

Irgendwie fand er es etwas seltsam, doch hatte er keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendet und war in dem sicheren Gefühl nach Hause gefahren, einmal, wenigstens EINMAL, Schneider eins ausgewischt zu haben.

Dieses Gefühl lag jetzt in tausend Stücke zerschellt vor seinen Füßen.

'Atmen, Genzo, atmen!' , redete er sich immer wieder ein, denn ansonsten hätte er es vergessen.

"Wie kommst du hier rein?", fragte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

Karl-Heinz Schneider lächelte ihn herablassend an.

"Du solltest ein besseres Versteck für deinen Zweitschlüssel aussuchen. Der Blumentopf ist nicht sonderlich kreativ."

Genzo war kurz davor in die Luft zu gehen.

"Und was willst du hier?"

"Dich sehen."

"Wir haben uns ganze 90 Minuten gesehen. Reicht dir das etwa nicht?", Am liebsten hätte er ihn angeschrieen.

"Du hast es erraten, obwohl ich dich natürlich auch auf dem Spielfeld vernaschen hätte können. Du sahst so Zucker aus, wie du versucht hast, dich zusammen zu reißen", Karl-Heinz lächelte ihn mit einem allzu freundlichem Lächeln an und klimperte unschuldig mit den Wimpern.

" RAUS! RAUS HIER! VERSCHWINDE! UND ZWAR SOFORT!"

Karl-Heinz' letzter Satz hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht und jetzt stand er schwer atmend in seiner Haustür.

"Aber, aber Genzo. Ich bin doch erst seit kurzem hier, aber willst du nicht reinkommen?", wieder diese vor falscher Freundlichkeit triefende Stimme.

"Ich gehe erst rein, wenn du gehst", trotzig blieb er auf der Schwelle stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Karl-Heinz kicherte amüsiert.

"Tja mein lieber Genzo, da haben wir wohl ein kleines Problem, denn ich gehe erst, wenn ich gekommen bin."

Genzo stutzte.

"Also entweder ist mein Deutsch schlechter als ich dachet oder deins, aber das macht keinen Sinn.:' ich gehe erst, wenn ich gekommen bin' "

Karl-Heinz grinste ihn süffisant an und da ging ihm ein Licht auf und seine Kinnlade machte Bekanntschaft mit seiner Türschwelle.

Gekommen... Kommen. Sex. Karl-Heinz Schneider wollte Sex mit ihm!

Am liebste wäre Genzo ohnmächtig geworden, aber er wurde es zu seinem großen Bedauern nicht.

Matt betrat er sein Haus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Sex! Er hätte es sich ja denken können, denn schließlich kannte er den anderen gut genug.

Gut, es war nicht das erste Mal, das sie Sex miteinander haben würden, wenn er da an so einige Episoden unter der Dusche nach dem Training dachte oder an gewisse Nächte in Hotelzimmern..., aber das war alles Vergangenheit und er hatte jetzt wirklich...

...Federleicht Küsse an seinem Hals ließen ihn seine vorherigen Bedenken vergessen. Mistkerl!

"Uhhh... hör' auf damit ich bin immer noch sauer auf dich."

"Mmhmm."

Warmer Atem strich an seinem Ohr entlang und ließ ihn erschaudern.

"Hör auf bitte."

"Das willst du doch gar nicht", murmelte Karl-Heinz gegen seinen Hals.

Willenlos sich ergebend ließ Genzo seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schlang seine Arme um Karl-Heinz.

"Hier oder im Schlafzimmer?", eine gewisperte Frage die ihn aus seiner Trance riss.

"Uhh?"

Ein leises Kichern.

"Hier oder im Schlafzimmer?"

"Schlafzimmer."

"Okay", er spürte warme Hände, die seine packten und ihn ins Schlafzimmer geleiteten.

Ohne groß nachzudenken ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, völlig willenlos dem anderen ergeben.

Sanfte Küsse wurden auf seinem Körper verteilt und dann spürte er ein bekanntes Stechen. Wann hatte er sich eigentlich ausgezogen? Aber das war ja auch eigentlich egal, denn im Moment zählte nur eins:

"Uhh.. Kalle...Kaaaahallleeee...mmmmm... "

Erschöpft lag er in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an, neben sich nahm er eine Bewegung wahr.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf zu Seite..

"Gehst du schon?"

Karl-Heinz nickte.

"Unser Bus geht in einer Stunde. Ich darf nicht zu spät da sein." Ein leichter Kuss auf seine Lippen.

"Warum bleibst du nicht noch ein bisschen?"

"Und was soll ich den anderen erzählen? 'Tschuldigung, ich konnte nicht mit euch zurückfahren, da ich unglaublichen Sex mit dem gegnerischen Towart hatte?' Tut mir leid Genzo, es geht wirklich nicht."

Karl-Heinz beugte sich zu ihm rüber und küsst ihn ein letztes Mal leidenschaftlich, dann stand er auf. An der Schlafzimmertür drehte er sich noch mal um.

"Bis zum nächsten Spiel, Wakabayashi", Karl-Heinz zwinkerte ihm zu, dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

Das letzte was Genzo hörte bevor er wieder einschlief, war eine Tür die ins Schloss fiel.

Ende


End file.
